Madre y Mamá
by Princesa Camison
Summary: Para muchos Madre y Mamá significan lo mismo, para los trillizos eran cosas muy distintas y alejadas


**Desclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Rejet. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **Capítulo Único:**

¿Qué significado le atribuyes a estas dos palabras: Madre y Mamá? Para casi todo el mundo significan lo mismo, para los trillizos era dos cosas muy distintas.

Madre: Mujer que estuvo embarazada durante nueve meses y dio a luz.

Mamá: Mujer que cría a sus hijos y los protege.

La Madre también debe de hacer función de Mamá, pero la Mamá no tiene que hacer precisamente función de Madre para serlo. Eso, los trillizos lo tenían muy en cuenta. ¿Razón? Su Madre era Cordelia, su Mamá era Aoi. Aoi era amable, tierna, algo torpe, cálida, pero sobre todo era familiar, una sonrisa era lo suficiente que necesitaba para hacer que ellos se sintieran bien. Cordelia era fría, calculadora, manipuladora, muy lejos de hasta llegar a ser amistosa, una mirada era suficiente para que ellos temblaran.

Aoi tenía el cabello azul claro y se volvía oscuro en las puntas, era largo y lacio, se lo recogía en una trenza adornado con flores blancas; sus ojos eran de un color azul aqua muy brillante, parecían ser piedras preciosas, era linda, tenía una buena figura, no tan voluptuosa como la de su madre, siempre llevaba une hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Vestía un lindo vestido blanco con vuelos del mismo color con mangas largas y anchas a partir más abajo de los hombros. Apenas tenía 22 años cuando la trajeron al castillo, ellos deberían de tener 7 años cuando eso. El Rey vampiro la había contratado ya que Cordelia perdía los estribos muy rápido y temía que en cualquier momento los matara y eso frustraría sus planes. Entrando por la puerta lo primero que hizo fue sonreírles con ternura, era la primera vez que observaban una sonrisa de ese modo, por lo que la observaron confundidos.

–Gusto en conocerlos–Hizo una pequeña reverencia–Me llamó Aoi, espero nos llevemos muy bien–

– ¿Eres la nueva esposa de padre?–Preguntó Ayato acercándose junto a sus hermanos a la joven.

–No–Ella negó aún con la sonrisa–Estoy aquí para ustedes–

– ¿Nosotros?–Preguntó Raito.

–No entiendo, explícate por favor–Pidió Kanato.

–Su padre me llamó para que los cuidara–

– ¿Y qué hay de madre?–Kanato aún se notaba confundido.

–Cordelia-sama no irá a ningún lado, tranquilos, solo los cuidaré por un tiempo–Ella sacó tres bolsas y les dio una a cada uno de los trillizos–Es un regalo–

– ¡Dulces!–Kanato saltó de alegría.

– ¡Es takoyaki!–

– ¡Macarrones!–

–Me alegra que les haya gustado–Ella les sonrió.

Así fue como se conocieron. Ella todos los días a las 9:15am los despertaba para que desayunaran, los aseaba y jugaba con ellos hasta la hora de almuerzo. Por la tarde se quedaba jugando con Raito y Kanato ya que, por órdenes estrictas de Cordelia, Ayato debía quedarse dentro del castillo estudiando hasta la hora de la cena.

–Aoi–Cordelia llamó a la joven.

–Dígame, Cordelia-sama–La peli azul hizo una reverencia.

–No sé qué te habrá dicho mi marido, pero lo que yo les ordene a mis hijos es absoluto, por ahora solo deberás saber que después de almuerzo Ayato no puede salir del castillo–

– ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe?–Aoi observó confundida a Cordelia.

–Ayato es mi heredero y debe ser el mejor de todos, por lo que se quedará estudiando después de almuerzo hasta la hora de la cena, ¿entendido?–

–Sí–

Aoi no estaba contenta con eso, Ayato apenas era un niño como para que lo estuvieran presionando de esa manera, por lo que a las 5pm ella, a escondidas, lo visitaba y le ayudaba a terminar sus tareas.

–Si madre se entra te matará–Ayato seguía reprochándole.

–Que no pasa nada–Aoi leía y resolvía algunos ejercicios– ¿No quieres ir a jugar?–El pelirrojo asintió–Entonces no te quejes–

Todo iba muy bien, una vez Ayato terminara con sus deberes iban a comer y de pues de bañarse iban a la cama. Una vez Aoi se levantó para tomar agua y vio como Raito salía de su habitación y se dirigía a la de su madre. Se acercó a la puerta notando que Raito la había dejado media abierta por lo que pudo ver y oír todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Se tuvo que llevar las manos a la boca para no gritar de la conmoción que estaba sufriendo. Cordelia estaba teniendo sexo con su hijo mayor, una relación de incesto. ¿Qué madre en sus cabales haría tal atrocidad? Aun así, no vio que Raito se resistiera, al contrario, lo vía disfrutar. Se largó a tomar su merecido vaso de agua con el corazón en la garganta, mañana hablaría con Raito acerca del asunto y lo reprendería por sus actos.

– ¿Raito-chan?–Lo llamó una vez que lo encontró en el jardín– ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?–

–Claro, Aoi-nechan–Ambos se sentaron en una banca un poco alejada del castillo– ¿Sucede algo?–

–Raito, ¿Qué sientes por tu madre?–Preguntó sin rodeos.

Él sonrió y miró al cielo–La amo–Dijo sin dudar–desde que tengo uso de razón–

– ¿Por eso tienes relaciones sexuales con ella?–La pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa.

–Nos viste–Era una afirmación que articuló sonrojado.

–Eso está mal, Raito–

– ¿Por qué? Yo le amo, ella me ama–

–Raito, debes de saber que ella está casada, tiene una relación amorosa con Ritchard, vuestro tío y por sobre todas las cosas es tu madre–Le regañó.

– ¿Sabías que estaba con ese estúpido?–Dijo con molestia.

– ¿Quién no lo va a saber? Si andan por el castillo como si nada. Pero no me cambies el tema, ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?–

–Lo sé, sé que está mal, pero la amo–

Aoi suspiró derrotada, solo quedaba que la vida le enseñara la lección–Bueno, que le vamos a hacer, pero prométeme que no harás nada imprudente–

–No entiendo–

–Ya sabes, como ir a decirle a Ritchard o a tu padre acerca de vuestra relación por tus celos–

– ¿Se nota?–Preguntó avergonzado.

–Demasiado, compórtate un poco–Le acarició los cabellos.

–Eres la mejor, onechan–Raito la abrazó.

–No me digas eso, que lo haya aceptado no significa que me guste, para nada–

–Sí, ya entendí–

Otro problema que tenía preocupada a Aoi eran las ojeras del trillizo del medio. ¿Acaso no lograba dormir bien? ¿Tenía pesadillas? ¿O escuchaba a Raito y a Cordelia? La habitación de ambos no quedaba muy alejada que digamos. Sin pensarlo, fue a buscar a Kanato, sabía dónde encontrarlo exactamente: cerca de la concina, el pequeño era muy goloso, sobre todo en las noches por lo que a esa hora bajó a buscarlo

– ¿Kanato-chan?–Le sorprendió.

–No me asustes así, Aoi-nechan–Protestó– ¿Pasa algo?–

–Kanato ¿no puedes dormir?–Preguntó agachándose a la altura del pequeño.

–No, no puedo–Respondió llevándose algunos dulces a la boca–Debo vigilar que nadie vea a madre con tío–

– ¿Qué nadie vea a Cordelia-sama y a Ritchard-sama? ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?–

–Ellos tienen una relación, normalmente ellos lo _hacen_ en mi habitación, por lo que vigilo para que nadie se dé cuenta–Dijo en total calma, como si fuera algo normal.

–Ya veo–Eso no estaba bien, se dijo mentalmente– ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?–

– ¿No importa?–La observó con sorpresa.

–No importa–Ella le sonrió mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano–Vamos–

Él asintió y agarrando su mano fue con ella hasta el dormitorio donde dormía la joven. Por primera vez Kanato durmió tranquilo y sin preocupaciones siendo custodiado por Aoi, quien seguía preguntándose como Cordelia era capaz de cometer tales actos. Era cierto que ellos eran criaturas malvadas, de hecho, desde pequeña le decían que no tenía el porte para ser lo que era: una vampira. Entonces ¿le estaban pidiendo que fuera como Cordelia? ¡Ni hablar! Preferiría morir.

Otro día común y corriente en el cual estaban jugando ella y los trillizos, Cordelia llegó y comenzó una pelea con Ayato ya que este no quería ir a jugar. Cordelia le pegó y con su tele transportación se lo llevó lejos, quien sabía a donde, cosa que preocupaba a la joven Aoi quien se notaba inquieta, más aun cuando notó como Cordelia y Ritchard aparecían desde el bosque con una gran sonrisa, por lo que fue hacia el siendo perseguida por Kanato y Raito, el ultimo le comentó que su madre siempre le decía a Ayato que si incumplía lo tiraría al lago más profundo del bosque. Cuando llegaron al lago no encontraron ni rastro de Ayato, solo burbujas.

– ¡Ayato!–Gritó Aoi mientras se acercaba al río llorando. Justo en ese momento Ayato salió a la superficie y comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla– ¡Ayato! ¿Estás bien?–Aoi lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

–S-si–Se notaba exhausto.

–No nos asustes así, Ayato–Le regañó Raito.

–Creía que no sabías nadar–Dijo Kanato.

–Acabo de aprender–

–Ayato–Le llamó Aoi.

–Dime, nechan–Sin embargo, recibió una bofetada que dejó sorprendido a todos.

– ¡No vuelvas a desobedecer a tu madre!–Le gritó.

– ¡Pero…!–

– ¡Pero nada!–Entonces Aoi comenzó a llorar para volverlo a abrazar– ¿Quién sabe lo que sería capaz de hacerte? Solamente no la desobedezcas–

Ayato comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a Aoi quien comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos para que se calmara. Después de unos minutos donde el Pelirrojo ya solo sollozaba pidió un favor.

–Aoi-nechan–La llamó– ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?–Ella asintió– ¿Puedo llamarte mamá?–

Ella abrió los ojos con desmedida, ¿había escuchado bien?

–Nosotros también queremos llamarte así, Aoi–Dijo Kanato con una sonrisa mientras apretaba a Teddy.

Aoi sonrió y alargó sus brazos para atrapar a los otros dos trillizos en el abrazo–Claro que pueden–Los besó a cada uno en la frente–Díganme mamá–

El tiempo pasó y ya los trillizos tenían 10 años, lo suficiente como para que ya se pudieran cuidar solos, aun así, Aoi le pidió de favor al Rey vampiro que la dejara más tiempo con ellos. Eso había sido una bendición, ya que Raito no logró controlarse por más tiempo y le gritó a su padre que mantenía una relación de incesto con Cordelia, haciendo que Karl lo encerrara en un viejo y oscuro sótano lleno de insectos.

–Mi señor–Dijo Aoi tratando de convencerlo de sacar a Raito de ahí, el cual gritaba como loco–Por favor, él no tuvo la culpa–

–No importa, se dejó engatusar, suficiente para castigarlo–Dijo.

– ¡Querido!–Cordelia llegó corriendo junto con Ayato y Kanato– ¡¿Qué has hecho?!–Se notaba molesta, cosa que sorprendió a Aoi. ¿Se estaba preocupando por Raito?

– ¿Qué has hecho tú, Cordelia?–No es que al vampiro le interesara realmente, pero ahora uno de sus hijos estaba descartado para ser Adán.

–Solo estuvimos un par de veces–Eso no pareció conformar a su marido–No volverá a suceder–Ella bajó la cabeza–Por favor–Pidió.

Hubo unos minutos solamente interrumpidos por los gritos de Raito–Esta bien–Con eso, el rey vampiro abrió la puerta y Raito salió corriendo con toda la ropa desgarrada y algunos arañazos. ¿Qué rayos había allá abajo?–Que no se vuelva a repetir–Y con eso desapareció.

– ¿Raito? ¿Estás bien?–Aoi junto a los otros dos trillizos se acercaron al mayor de ellos para verlo.

Cordelia se acercó lentamente haciendo que tanto Aoi como los otros dos trillizos se apartaran de Raito. Cordelia lo abofeteó enfadada y con la respiración agitada, el castaño no hizo nada, solo cerró los ojos.

– ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!–Le gritó su madre– ¡¿Sabes lo que has hecho?!–Y así comenzó una larga charla llena de regaños– ¡¿Puedes explicarme ahora que vamos hacer?!–

– ¡Estaba celoso!–por fin respondió, dejando sorprendido a todos– ¡Ritchard está todo el día contigo! ¡Padre es un estúpido! ¡No quiero! ¡No lo soporto!–Aoi vio por primera vez a Raito realmente enfadado, sí que amaba a su madre.

Cordelia encogió los hombros–Con que era eso–Llevó la mano hacia la mejilla enrojecida de Raito–Mira que hacer tanto escándalo por algo así–La acarició.

Aoi entreabrió los labios de sorpresa. Cordelia no se daba cuenta, pero la misma también sentía algo más allá de lo sexual por Raito solo que no se daba cuenta "Cordelia no sabe lo que quiere" fue la frase que llegó a la mente de la joven.

Los años siguieron pasando. Aoi tenía que vivir cada uno de los maltratos que Cordelia les propinaba a sus ya adolecentes hijos de 14 años. Un día, la peli azul trató de defender a Ayato de los maltratos de su madre y sucedió lo peor.

– ¡Aoi!–Gritó Cordelia llena de ira– ¿Me estas desobedeciendo?–

–Me parece injusto lo que hace–Aoi había logrado sacar a Ayato de la habitación y colocar el seguro alegrándose de que este aún no hubiera despertado los poderes vampíricos.

– ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!–

–Si lo es–Dijo ella decidida.

–Esto es ridículo–

–No lo es–Aoi se acercó a Cordelia–Por favor, reconsidere sus acciones, no solo lo pido por ellos, lo pido por usted. Su forma de ser la llevará al peor destino–

– ¡¿Qué sabrás tú, mocosa?!–

–Por favor, escúcheme–

– ¡Ritchard!–Gritó Cordelia y al instante este apareció–Deshazte de ella–Fue la orden que caló sus huesos.

No pudo ni siquiera moverse cuando sintió la espada clavándose justo en el medio de su pecho. Cayó al suelo manchando el mismo y convirtiendo su vestido blanco en rojo sangre. Eso fue lo suficiente como para que los trillizos derrumbaran la puerta y corrieran hacía el cuerpo de Aoi.

– ¡Mamá!–Gritaron los tres.

Ayato la recostó en su pecho mientras Kanato, el primero en despertar sus poderes vampíricos, trataba de cerrar el sangrado. Aoi abrió los ojos con dolor pero aun así sonrió al notar a sus tres pequeños.

–Mis niños–Articuló mientras soltaba sangre.

–No hables, mamá–Raito se agachó a su lado.

–Prométanme que se portaran bien–Dijo en un susurro.

–Claro. ¿Cuándo hemos hecho lo contario?–Preguntó Ayato.

Ella asintió–Son… unos niños muy buenos–Sus ojos se cerraban– Ojalá…ella los conozca–

– ¿Ella?–Kanato cerró la herida, pero sabía que eso no la salvaría.

–Mi hija…Yu...i–Sonrió–Si algún día la conocen…no le digan nada, me obligaron a dejarla hace mucho tiempo–Ella tosió–Sé que ella vendrá… ¿La van a querer mucho?–Preguntó.

–Sí, mamá–Dijo Ayato.

–Qué bueno…–Comenzó a pestañar suavemente–Cuídense mucho mis pequeños…Mamá está cansada, va a dormir un rato…Los amo…–Y con esas palabras cayó en los brazos de la muerte.

Ayato la apretó contra sí mientras temblaba de rabia. Raito cayó sentado mirando al suelo y Kanato dejó a un lado a Teddy.

–Dámela, Ayato–Dijo Kanato–La convierte en una muñeca para cuando queramos verla podamos hacerlo–El pelirrojo obedeció y Kanato se la llevó para limpiarle las heridas y bañarla.

–Voy a tocar su canción favorita (OST Midnight Love "Piano") –Raito se dirigió a la sala de donde se encontraba el piano y comenzó a tocar la canción en el piano.

Ayato se quedó observando la sangre en sus manos. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Su mamá estaba muerta, su madre la había asesinado. ¿Qué tenía ganas de hacer?

–Voy…–Se levantó tambaleándose–Voy a matar a madre–Sonrió con cinismo–Si, es lo mejor–Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos en búsqueda de su madre.

-o-o-o-

Kanato acababa de limpiar a Aoi y al vestido, al cual tuvo que arreglar. Sería la primera muñeca que haría, pero estaba seguro que sería la más bella.

–Te pondré en una caja de cristal, mamá, solo para ti– Le acarició la cabeza–Pobre mamá–La colocó dentro de la gran caja de cristal sobre un sofá de tal forma que pareciera que simplemente se había quedado dormida, incluso le entreabrió los labios y cerró sus ojos, no tenía un color igual a los de su mamá, ni quería tenerlos, ese color era solo de ella–No te preocupes, así estarás siempre con nosotros–Observó la muñeca–Algo falta–Se acercó a los labios de su madre y los acomodó formando una pequeña sonrisa, esa sonrisa que siempre los acompañó–Estas perfecta, mamá–

Se quedó horas observando la muñeca hasta que levantó el rostro formando una sonrisa cínica. Agarró un candelabro y con sus poderes encendió las velas con llamas moradas–Parece que ya es mi turno–Le sonrió a la muñeca–No te preocupes, mamá. Dijiste que nos cuidáramos, ya no va a hacer falta, madre ya no nos va a poder hacer daño–Y con eso se largó.

-o-o-o-

El dolor que sentía no lo expresaba, sin embargo, alguien experto en piano se daría cuenta, ya que tocaba aquella canción suave, pero lleno de tristeza, Raito estaba pensando muy detenidamente lo que estaba haciendo y lo que pensaba hacer. Sintió las puertas abrirse violentamente junto con un gemido de dolor, aun así, no dejó de tocar el piano, no lo hizo ni cuando su amada madre le estaba llamando.

–Raito…–Lo llamaba–Raito…–Se notaba agitada y agotada.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?–Preguntó sin siquiera mirarla y sin dejar de tocar.

–Es Ayato ¡Me está torturando!–

–Vaya, ¿en serio?–No pareció importarle, cosa que sorprendió a su madre–Bueno, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano–Aun no la miraba.

Cordelia estiró su mano ensangrentada hacia él– ¡Raito, te ordeno que me ayudes!–Ordenó su madre mientras soltaba más sangre por la boca.

Solo en ese momento, Raito dejó de tocar para observar a la nada. Estaba a punto de cometer una locura, una parte de él se lo decía, pero la otra le decía que era lo mejor, aqua así la tendría para siempre junto a él. Un insistente golpeteo en la ventana hizo que su madre retrocediera asustada.

–Es Ayato–Cordelia abrió los ojos con desmedida– ¡Ha venido a matarme!–Estaba asustada, muy asustada.

Raito se levantó y observó las ventanas las cuales eran golpeadas por las ramas secas–Eso no es Ayato, es solo el viento–Dijo tranquilo. Ya lo había decidido–Relájate–Dijo al ver como su madre respiraba agitadamente, le sonrió–Yo te protegeré–La llevó a un cuarto cerca para mantenerla a salvo.

Fue y habló con Ayato y este se alejó a regañadientes pero con una sonrisa en el rostro al igual que su hermano mayor, quien fue a buscar a su madre encontrándola recostada a la pared del pequeño balcón de la pequeña habitación.

– ¿Has alejado a Ayato de mí?–Preguntó sonriendo hacia su hijo mayor.

–Sí, ya se ha ido–Aun sonreía.

Ella suspiró–Sabía que podía confiar en ti, Raito–

– ¿Me amas más que a nadie?–Preguntó seriamente.

–Si–Cordelia paso del muro al barandal. Estiró su mano ensangrentada para que su hijo la agarrara.

Él sonrió–Nunca cambias, ¿no es así?–Susurró a sabiendas de que esa era la señal que ellos habían utilizado para encontrarse a pesar del castigo que su padre había impuesto. Aun así se acercó a ella y agarró su mano con delicadeza, extrañaría ese tacto, estaba seguro.

–Raito, te amo–Dijo ella con una sonrisa–De verdad–y era cierto, pero su hijo ya no sabía diferenciar de una mentira a una verdad, no después de todo lo pasado.

Entrecerró los ojos y la besó por última vez, absorbiendo aquel sabor dulce que ella poseía. Sin mero aviso la agarró de los hombros y la empujo hacía atrás, haciendo que cayera hacía los rosales. Oyó como su cuerpo se rompía. Le dolía haberlo hecho, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

–Ahora eres mía, por toda la eternidad–Y con aquel susurró se marchó sin siquiera mirar atrás a pesar de tener el corazón en la garganta.

-o-o-o-

Kanato llegó a donde estaba el cuerpo de su madre, tardo un poco, ya que la lluvia estaba borrando el rastro del aroma de la sangre de su madre, pero al fin la encontró, lo extraño fue verla completamente desnuda y con aquel agujero en el pecho.

–Madre, ¿Qué pasa?–Preguntó inocente–Hay un agujero en tu pecho–Dejó el candelabro a su lado y se agachó para ver mejor a Cordelia–Despierta, madre–Le acarició el rostro– ¿Dónde estará tu corazón?–Miró hacia todos lados–Ayúdame a buscarlo–Pidió. Al ver que ella no respondía le acarició los cabellos–Vamos, ¿estas muerta, madre?–Preguntó al cadáver. Le acarició los cabellos–Estas muy fría…y muy mojada. Madre, debes de tener mucho frío–Sonrió mientras se levantaba y agarraba el candelabro–Espera, yo te calentaré–Acercó las velas al cuerpo de su madre y comenzó a incinerarlo. Sonrió cínicamente–Dime, ¿no es cálido, madre?–Preguntó–Vamos, dime que te estas calentando–Se comenzó a reír solo observando como el cuerpo de Cordelia se convertía en cenizas.

…

…

…

Desde la ventana del auto observó la mansión donde se quedaría, los familiares de su padre debían ser muy ricos. Abrió la reja del portón y con lentitud la rubia se fue acercando a la gran puerta, no estaba segura de poder abrirla, se veía pesada. Comenzó a llover de repente, como por arte de magia, así que tuvo que correr hacia la puerta para cubrirse de la lluvia. Debía entrar antes de que tronara y comenzara a llover más fuerte. Justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta esta se abrió por si sola cosa que la asusto, parecía un cuento de terror, pero aun así entró a lo que ella supuso sería el vestíbulo.

–Hola–Entró aún más y la puerta se cerró sola, por dios rezaba por que no hubiera entrado en una casa embrujada en vez de su destino.

Oyó un suave quejido, por lo que volteó su rosada mirada hacia su derecha logrando ver una figura acostada en un largo sofá. La luz del relámpago fue lo suficiente para detallarlo con claridad: Cabello rojo, piel pálida y debía admitir que era muy atractivo. Se acercó a él dejando su equipaje atrás.

–Etto…–Lo llamó, pero este no despertaba. Lo tocó para despertarlo llevándose una gran sorpresa al notar lo frío que estaba– ¡Esta muy frío!–Dijo sorprendida mientras llevaba su oído al pecho de él sin darse cuenta que lo había despertado y la observaba sorprendida–No está latiendo–Sacó su celular–Debo llamar a la ambulancia–Junto cuando comenzó a marcar el chico le arrebató el celular.

– ¿Quién eres?–Preguntó detallándola, aunque ya se lo imaginaba, era el mismo rostro que el de ella, que el de mamá. Sin previo aviso la tumbó sobre el sofá y comenzó a oler su aroma, era el mismo, no había duda.

Era la hija de mamá

-o-o-o-

 **¡Hola, Hola! SI, ya sé que está un poco raro pero me gustó mucho. Espero que a ustedes también. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **LOS AMO!**


End file.
